


Unexpected Outcomes

by Echosrevenge



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander meets someone while in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance Partner

Xander sat in the parking lot drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "Called Angel told him I'd be by to pick up the books tomorrow. Made sure this bar was not one he or Cordy would come too," he mumbled to himself looking around and trying to get up the nerve to get out of the car.

He'd realized he wasn't quite as straight as he thought during his fateful post high school trip of discovery. He still wasn't sure he was ready for anyone else to know that. Well, anyone who already knew him. If he really didn't want anyone to know at all then he wouldn't be sitting his car outside a gay club trying to decide if he should go in.

One last look in the mirror to make sure he looked ok and he slid out of the car. His eyes were darting around as he made his way to the door. He was looking for anyone he recognized even though he knew that was not going to happen. Once he got inside the club he stopped and let the music wash over him.

The music was pounding through the slightly hazy air and the club was packed. It was pretty easy to see just how crowded the club was even with the dim lighting. The dance floor was a mass of people. Xander skirted the edge of it on his way to the bar. He found a stool and waited for the bartender to come his way while peeking glances back at the dance floor.

"Can I buy you a drink?" someone almost shouted to be heard from beside him. He managed to resist the urge to reach for a stake and instead spun around to look at the guy.

"Sure," Xander answered after letting his eyes sweep up and down the body of the guy in front of him. If he was looking for a one night stand he could do a lot worse then this guy. "Lex," he said reaching out to shake hands. "And I could go for a Miller."

"Charles," the man replied while waving down the bartender with the hand not currently wrapped around Xander's. "Saw you eyeing the dance floor. You want to head out there after we finish our beers?"

Xander had a great time dancing with Charles, but the constant contact on the dance floor was starting to drive him crazy. "You want to get out of here?" he had to yell to be heard over the music even if his mouth was just centimeters from Charles' ear.

"That's much better," Xander said when they were out in the parking lot and away from the music. "I can actually hear myself talk now, which some might think is a bad thing. So, my hotel, your place, or am I way out of line here?"

"Damn, take a breath," Charles said with a chuckle. "You're hotel is fine. Give me the directions and I'll follow you. That's my truck over there," he said pointing at it.

Once they had separated to their respective vehicles and started driving, Xander took a minute to think about what he was doing. He hadn't really planned on finding someone to hook up with for the night. He had just wanted to be back in a club like that and dancing. As he thought about it realized there was no way he was going to turn down a night with Charles though. He had come up to him anyway so it's not like Xander was the one initiating it.

"Now if only he isn't some sort of demon," he muttered before he got out of his car. His right hand that had been doused in holy water clenched briefly. At least he'd figured out how to tell if someone was a vampire, which could be hard in a club. The holy water handshake worked wonders.

They walked into the hotel and up to Xander's room in silence. Both men at least faintly embarrassed.

"So, Lex, just passing through or are you here for a few days?" Charles asked once they were inside.

"Just here for the night," Xander answered. "Had some business to take care of down here." He hesitantly reached out to run his hand over Charles' head. "I like the shaved look."

There was no answer but arms reached out and pulled Xander in for a kiss. By the time they broke the kiss both were shirtless and laying on the bed. Xander wanted to comment on just how good Charles looked, but got distracted when he felt hands working on his pants.

It didn't take much longer before they were both undressed and rolling around on the bed. After a few minutes, Xander reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube he'd left there. "My turn after you?" he asked handing it to Charles and laying back on the bed.

It was several hours later before the two of them were finally exhausted and out of lube. With a minimum of fuss they cleaned up and Xander wrapped himself around Charles before they drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning after taking a shower together, and taking advantage of the almost unlimited hot water in hotels, they got dressed.

"People at work are going to give me a hard time," Gunn said slipping into the clothes he was wearing the night before. "This is not normally what I wear."

"You're not out either?" Xander asked.

"Naw, I'm out, but there's this one girl I work for who is just way too nosey. She's gonna want details I bet," Gunn chuckled. "I gotta get going though or I'll be late. Here's my number if you head back down this way sometime. I had a good time and wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"I will," Xander grinned back. "Definitely made this trip worthwhile and almost worth the meeting I have in two hours."

They got in one last kiss before Charles had to leave. Xander wandered around the room packing up the stuff he'd brought and headed down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. He took his time eating and when he was done it was late enough to head over to Angel's office. Angel had an office, now there was an idea he still had problems with.

He managed to find the place without any trouble. When he walked in he froze in the doorway.

"Lex?" Charles called from where he was sitting next to Cordy. "You're not following me are you?"

"Oh. My. God," Cordy said loudly pulling the attention of Wesley and Angel. "This is Lex. Your incredible lover from last night. Xander Harris. My ex-boyfriend." She lapsed into shocked silence, her head swiveling back and forth between the two of them as if she couldn't believe it.

Xander could tell he was flushing beet red and grinning madly at the same time. Sure it was embarrassing as hell to be outed in front of Angel, Cordy, and Wesley. At the same time he was kinda focused on the fact that Charles had apparently told Cordy he really, really good in bed. "Um, hi."

"The books are on the desk," Angel said with a smirk. "I'd bring them over to you, but you're in the sunlight."

"Yeah, got it, Deadboy. Um, Cordy, can I convince you not to call Willow, at least until I have a chance to get back and share the news myself?"

"Sure," she said distractedly whirling to face Wesley and Angel. "Either of you two slept with Xander?"

Xander let the three of them talk and walked over to Gunn. "You were pretty incredible too," he said quietly with his grin still firmly in place.

"Sorry about that, man," Gunn said looking embarrassed. "I didn't have any idea you were the Xander coming down from Sunnydale today. I didn't even connect Lex and Xander. Angel should be happy though. He wanted me to meet you. He said it would be good in case we all had to work together sometime."

"You want to come meet the rest of the Scoobies?" Xander asked. "Be my moral support because I don't have much time before the urge to gossip overpowers Cordy and she calls Willow."

"Sure," Gunn said. "Angel, I'm going back to Sunnydale with Lex. Decided it was a good idea for me to meet the whole Sunnydale crew."

Xander grabbed the books off the table and walked out on a speechless Angel, Wes, and Cordy.


	2. Coming Home

"So," Xander drawled out nervously after they were on the freeway to Sunnydale. "We've got a few hours to talk on the way back which would be of the good because I'm not really sure what I'm doing here. I know I want you to come back with me and I want you to meet my friends, but I kinda pushed you into this, and do you even want to meet them, or am I just being too pushy and you want me to drop you off back at the hotel?"

"Take a breath, Lex," Gunn said wondering again just how long he could go in one sentence. "I wouldn't have come if I didn't want too. I'm passing up hours of flustered Cordy time here which doesn't come along often. So tell me about Xander. At least we will be able to talk about what we really do in our spare time."

The spent the entire trip telling each other about themselves, and, by the time they were in Sunnydale, they were both looking at each other with a new appreciation. Gunn had been particularly impressed with the holy water hand test Xander had used in the club.

Xander had called Giles and asked him to get everyone together at his apartment when had stopped for gas an hour outside of Sunnydale. Now he and Gunn were sitting in the car outside while he tried to get up the courage to go inside.

"Don't let it bother you too much, Lex," Gunn finally said. "You already came out to Cordy. I don't think anyone could be scarier then her."

"I know, but, scary as she is, I don't see here everyday or go hunting beasties with her anymore," Xander said. "I like being part of the Scoobies and protecting the world from things they don't even know about."

"Cordy likes you, Angel respects you, and I really like you. If things go really badly you can come to LA with me. I've got a big bed. Actually, you can come back to LA even if they are happy about the gay you," Gunn said. He smiled back when Xander laughed at that. "Ok, now that you're smiling let's go in."

Xander grabbed the books and headed up to Giles door with Gunn in tow. Giles let them in with a questioning look at Gunn. Xander handed the books to Giles and stepped into the middle of the room. "Um, hi everyone. I wanted to talk to you all before Cordy called. She didn't call already did she, Willow?" he asked all the sudden.

"No, why would she be calling me about you?" Willow asked looking around confused. "And who's that?"

"Oh, sorry, everyone, this is Charles Gunn. He works with Angel," Xander said then introduced him to Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Spike.

Spike looked them over and started snickering. "Didn't know you had it in you, pet. Would have loved to see my Sire's face when he realized you'd stolen one of his toys," he said before dropping his voice to a whisper everyone could still hear. "Don't worry I'll let you tell them all about it."

"Ok, so the thing is, I met Charles at the club I went to last night and I didn't know he worked with Angel. So when I showed up at Angel's office in the morning I was surprised to see him and by the way we reacted Cordy figured out what was going on and because she knew now I knew she was going to call Willow and tell her. Which was not of the good you know because I wanted to tell you all first not be surprised by you all at a meeting sometime although I guess I'm the surprise now." Xander stopped talking and looked around expectantly. Spike was snickering madly in from the corner.

"Xander, what's going on?" Buffy asked with a confused look. She noticed Giles franticly polishing his glasses and Willow's wide-eyed look of surprise. "And why did Angel send one of his people up here. Doesn't he trust us with his books?"

"No wonder they give you Slayers a Watcher," Spike said from the corner. "You're all too stupid to figure things out on your own."

"I think Xander's trying to tell us he brought Gunn back because he wanted us to meet his new boyfriend," Willow said, ignoring Buffy's comments directed at Spike. "That's what it is right, Xander?"

"Yeah," Xander stepped back next to Gunn and grabbed his hand without thinking about it. "I mean that's kinda it. I'm not sure he's my boyfriend. We just met last night, but I like him and he told Cordy, before he knew she me, that I was really, really good…. Um, ignore that last part."

"You can call me your boyfriend if you want. I did come face the infamous Scooby gang for you," Gunn said quietly as he tried to fight back a smile at Xander's babble.

"But, Xander's not gay. He's been lusting after me, and Willow, and Cordy, and random demon women for years," Buffy said as she looked around for support.

"I think my boy here knows what he's attracted to better then you," Gunn said. "And yeah, Lex, is really, really good in bed."

"You aren't a demon are you?" Willow asked. When Gunn shook his head no she smiled. "Okay then, don't be mean to my friend, and, Xander, I want details at some point." She gave Xander a quick hug then sat back down.

"That's all," Xander said after a moment of awkward silence. "I just wanted to tell you all at once so enjoy the books and we're going home.

"Thanks for coming with me," Xander said once they were outside. "That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still nice to know I had someone friendly on my side."

"No problem, so do I get to see you apartment now?" Gunn asked.

Xander got into the car and looked straight ahead. "I rent my parent's basement. I hadn't really remembered that, and if you just want me to drive you back to LA I can."

"It's fine," Gunn said. "If you really don't like it, you could always move to LA with me and avoid the commute."

They drove back to Xander's place in comfortable silence. Xander couldn't believe he was actually thinking of moving to LA with someone he'd met less then twenty-four hours ago. It would be nice to get away from Sunnydale. He wasn't really needed here anymore, and Charles seemed really nice. Maybe he'd see if Angel would really let him help out and think about moving down there.

"So that's everything," Xander said after showing Gunn around his basement in under a minute.

"Door's locked right?" Gunn said. He was crowding up against Xander with his hands already playing with Xander's belt.

"Yeah, everything's locked," Xander said. His hands were mirroring Gunn's.

"Good." Gunn leaned in for a kiss as he pulled him toward the bed. They both started chuckling as they broke apart and tried to get their clothes off quickly. Once they were naked Gunn rolled over and pulled Xander on top of him. "After all the bragging I did about you I think you need to prove that last night wasn't a fluke," he said with a grin.

Xander's eyes widened and he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some lube out of the drawer.

 

After making love until there was no way either of them could have gone for another round, Xander ended up half on top of Gunn. Both of them were slowly running their hands over the other.

"So, you think Angel would really let me work with you guys?" Xander asked. "A change of scenery could be a good thing, but I want to stay involved in the good fight."

"He will. I think he likes you and even if he didn't he's too scared of Cordy to say no anyway."

"I'll call him tonight then. They don't really need me here, and if you really want me to come to LA I'd like to give it a try," Xander said around yawns.

"A cute boyfriend that already knows about vampires, Cordy approves of, and fucks like that… there's no way I'm saying no," Gunn answered. "We can call him after we get up and then I'll help you pack."


	3. Feet First

"What am I going to do for a job?" Xander blurted out over a breakfast of Cheerios the next morning. "I mean, I didn't even think about the whole needed money thing and I don't have a lot saved up."

The activities of the night before and when they'd woken up had precluded much thinking about the logistics of a move to LA, but now he was working on the details.

"That's why you call Angel," Charles answered. "We actually get paid to work for him you know."

"Arg, I'm calling him to ask for a job? Deadboy would be my boss, and why would he want to pay me. It's not like I have anything special about me. They just let me hang out here because they're too nice to send me away."

"We've all heard the stories Cordy tells. You're probably more useful them I am. Hell, even English thinks pretty highly of you." Charles thought Xander's babble was cute but he needed some self confidence. You didn't survive some of the stuff Cordy had talked about just by being lucky.

"You want to call him then? If he says yes I'm going to have to tell the gang and pack. You should be sure you want to do this too. I mean you just met me and you'll probably get tired of me quick but I'll still be there if we're working together. Maybe this isn't a good idea," Xander said. He grabbed the plates, including Charles unfinished breakfast, and started cleaning.

"Yeah, I'll call him for you, Lex. I'm not worried about us though. Don't meet someone like you every day and I'm not gonna let you get away cuz I'm worried about the future." Charles got up and grabbed a piece of toast off his plate as he leaned against Xander. "And if it doesn't work out I think we'd be friends anyway."

Xander leaned against him for a second and nodded his head. "Okay, if you sure then go ahead and call him before he goes to sleep. I'll wait to see if he says yes before I freak out."

Gunn went over and grabbed his phone, hitting the speed dial for Angel. "Angel, you're still awake right?" he asked on the ninth ring. "Look, do you think we could use another person? … I kinda already offered, but you’re the boss so you have to hire him. … Thanks, that's almost evil, but he'll take it. … Yeah, see you tonight."

"What did he say? What's evil?" Xander asked. He had moved over to stand in front of Gunn while he talked.

"He said he'd be glad to have you working with us, but… every time you call him 'Deadboy' he's going to dock your pay."

Xander just snickered for a minute before getting himself under control. "Okay, I'll call the girls and tell them to meet us at Giles around noon. We can be all packed by then and say goodbye on the way to L.A."

"Lex, you sure you want to leave like that? We don't have to rush out today if you want to spend a little more time with them," Charles said as he wrapped his arms around Xander and stopped his pacing.

"Better this way. They were freaked out enough last night and when they hear I want to leave they're either going to tell me to get lost or not want to talk to me to begin with."

Charles didn't say anything. He knew what Xander was going through, and, seeing as he hadn't even mentioned his parents, his friends were more like his family. He helped Xander pack, but managed to find some time to himself to call Giles.

The phone just rang twice before Giles picked it up with a greeting.

"Mr. Giles, this is Charles, Lex's friend. I just wanted to talk to you really quick before we come over," Charles said as quietly as he could without whispering.

"Erm, yes, what can I do for you? I must admit I'm curious about this meeting."

"We're packing now. He's coming to L.A. with me and we're stopping by to tell you all. He's scared of how his friends are going to react to what happened last night and wants to get out of here I think," Charles said. He was pretty sure he was more then just an escape, but that was part of it too.

"But we would never… no one had a problem with Willow and Tara… I'm sure we can convince him to stay," Giles sputtered out.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but I know what he's going through. You're not going to convince him to feel safe in one day. He needs you all to be supportive and genuinely upset that he's leaving. Then keep in touch. Make sure he knows he's welcome. He just needs time to get comfortable," Charles said.

"But his life is here in Sunnydale. His job, his friends, his calling are all here," Giles answered.

"He'll have me and Cordy in L.A. and Angel has already hired him. You all can come visit and I'm sure he'll want to visit here soon. I wouldn't mind splitting time between L.A. and here when he wants too but… shit. I have to go. Don't tell the girls but prepare them." Charles flipped the phone shut and flushed the toilet.

It took them a few more hours to finish packing and loading up Xander's car. Charles was more then a little surprised at how little Xander wanted to take with him, but one look around the basement convinced him that it was probably better of most the stuff was left anyway.

"Just got to leave a rent check and note for my parents," Xander said as he took one last look around the basement. "Then we can get some food before I have to face them all."

"You want to leave them my cell phone number too?" Charles asked. He wasn't surprised when the answer was no, but he'd wanted to offer.

He managed to get Xander to loosen up a bit over a late breakfast at IHOP, but as they left and drove toward Giles' apartment he started to tense up again.

"We could just head to L.A. and I could call them and let them know. Giles has a speakerphone so it would be almost like I was there," Xander said. He'd pulled up in front of the apartment, but the car was still running.

"They are your friends. You should at least say goodbye in person," Charles answered as he reached over and turned the car off. "Just go in and tell them what's going on and we can take off. You don't want to leave things undone, trust me."

"Okay," Xander said with a nervous chuckle. "But if Willow starts casting a spell or her eyes turn black we run. No looking back if that happens."

"What's up, Xander," Buffy asked as soon as he walked in the door. Giles had just finished giving them a lecture about how to treat Xander that had left her confused and sure she was not being told something. Willow and Tara hadn't looked any more clued in when she'd looked over that them for help.

"Umm…" Xander was fidgeting just inside the door with Charles standing next to him. "I just wanted to get you all together because I wanted to say this in person. Well, Charles said I should do it in person, but I'm hoping you don't get too mad. If you do though I understand, okay?"

There were several confused stares focused on Xander as he trailed off. "It'll be okay. Just tell them," Charles whispered as he slid one arm around Xander.

"I'm going to L.A. with Charles. Car's all packed and we're leaving now. I just wanted to say goodbye," Xander blurted out all at once.

"You're leaving? You don’t' have to," Willow said before everything Giles told them clicked into place. "But if you really want to we'll just come visit a lot." She swiveled her head a little to look at Charles. "We can have your phone number right? So we can call him there until he gets a phone.

"Giles has it already," Charles said smoothly. "Angel hired Xander so you can get a hold of him at the office too if you need to."

Buffy let Willow pull Xander into a hug while she gave Charles a hard look. Warning him to take care of Xander. Once Willow had pulled away she gave Xander a hug too. "Come back and visit lots, and let us know when we can come down to visit," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, Xander, please do let us know as soon as you are settled in," Giles added as he gave Xander a quick hug. He knew the girls were in shock which was why they were not protesting more, but they seemed to have taken his advice to heart. It seemed to have worked too. Xander didn't seem nervous anymore and maybe even a little sad to be leaving.

"Time to go," Xander said after a hug from Tara and another hug from Willow. "I'll keep and touch and stuff." He looked down at his feet. "Thanks for being okay with everything." As soon as he was done talking he rushed out to the car.

"I'll make sure he keeps in touch," Charles said over his shoulder and he followed Xander out. "He just needs a little time. He's lucky to have you as friends though."

The End


End file.
